Twisted Life
by Camo-girl-book-worm
Summary: Post movie: A young girl runs into trouble, so she runs to the people she trusts the avengers will have to learn to trust someone who could be any one from any timeslight AU but barely
1. Chapter 1

AN: this is my first published fic i really just had to get it off my chest it hasnt been beta'd so any mess ups are my own fault if anyone wants to beta please pm me and please R&R id love feed back and now on with the story I DO NOT OWN THESE marvel and disney and the great joss whedon do all hail them

* * *

"Sir, there's someone at the door demanding to see Howard Stark's son and Peggy Carter's man, her words exactly." JARVIS announced to the living room full of Avengers. The humour that had just been in the room dissipated and tension replaced it.

"Will she give you a name to run?" Pepper Potts asked simply whilst Tony Stark and Steve Rogers looked ready to pass out or blow something up. The AI buzzed at the front door and a name was said in between hisses

"Juliet Greyson." The young woman growled and waited in the lobby tapping her foot next to the elevator; waiting for someone to let her up. JARVIS started a database search and immediately came up with several red flags and warnings.

"Sir, she seems to be on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s watch list and she seems to have known your father. Even though it seems impossible I believe it's true." Sharp inhales and silent conversations pasted between Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov before anyone could react.

"JARVIS let her up, they need to meet her sooner or later. Please inform her that Clint and I are here." The AI did all but nod as the elevator slid open and shut, informing Juliet that the Russian assassin and the sure shot archer were in the same room. As the doors slid open a rush of Russian and French spewed between the three people and confusion covered everyone else's faces.

"Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton well, well, well god damn it's good to see some familiar faces. Before I continue lovelies, Tony stark you should remember stories about me and cap Peg says you're late sir." With this said the young woman walked up and decked captain America.

With a chuckle and quick hands Natasha and Clint grabbed the girl and held her back, Bruce Banner and Pepper looked shocked while Tony laughed and remembered the stories his dad and aunty Peggy had told him.

"Oh, ho, oh so your Julie nice to meet you, I didn't think you'd actually do it." Three heads snapped to face him and gave him crazy questioning looks. "Aunty Pegs always told me that she asked a mutual friend of her and dad to deck him for being late if they ever met. Never thought she was for real." Tony put out a hand and the young girl shook it firmly.

"That's me nice to meet you Stark, Tash, Killer let me go would you?" she looked at the two assassins and they let go, holding back smiles. Captain America was still nursing his jaw and his face was red, confused by the young woman looking at him.

"What the heck I can... just what?" The hero asked. Tony slapped him heartily on the back and chuckled, pouring a scotch for himself, pulling out a bottle of coke tossing it carefully towards Juliet, catching it in stride she put it down for a moment.

"Capsicle, you might want to get comfy, this is a long story." Tony said inhaling his scotch and sitting in his place in the lounge. Everyone seemed to realize it was time to get comfy and listen. Bruce ducking into the huge kitchen and grabbed an ice pack, handing it over before getting comfy on the floor nearest the exit, pepper curled up next to tony and the two assassins took their places either side of the new addition. Steve Rogers sat in his usual spot ice on his jaw. She really packed a punch.

"Alright then I'll start it off. I hope that Peg and Howie didn't exaggerate about me." Juliet said, hands reaching out for her drink and taking a large swig before she began her tale of almost a century. "This is going to be embarrassing, but oh well. Ok it started my last year of high-school, I was seventeen, I was being stupid and I had depression so I'd run away from home just for a little while and I got kidnapped for three months. I was injected with so much stuff I don't remember half of it, but the part that keeps me alive now are nanites..." Juliet took a breath and let them process the story.

"... they changed my body the..." the young woman looked ill and a second voice spoke up.

"the sick twisted rapists that took her controlled her body, everything she did. After three months they were getting ready to kill her and dump her body when S.H.I.E.L.D found her they sent Clint and me in to retrieve the chemicals that had been stolen from an outpost and if we could save the girl, we went in and she didn't put up a fight to start off with..." Natasha said, trying to state it quickly and accurately. Juliet squeezed her leg and her hands slowly stopped trembling.

".. Like hell Tash! She broke my arm and two ribs..." Clint muttered, rubbing his arm at the memory. Juliet chuckled and nudged him before drinking down half the bottle.

"Like I said, she didn't put up a fight to start with. When I tried to get her out she attacked Clint though and when we got her back to base she had a serious case of P.T.S.D..." Tony chuckled and raised a glass her.

"Join the club, Dad and aunty Pegs told me about the club and the raid." Juliet winced and nodded at him, finishing her coke and curling up across the assassins who just simply moved to accommodate her, which surprised everyone.

"so she had attached herself to the both of us and Phil as well. It took Clint and me a while to get used to the extra shadow and even though she told us she was useless and klutzy she was eager to learn and she asked us to teach her." Juliet nodded that she was ready to continue. Natasha nodded and brushed the hair from Juliet's face. The room had tensed at the start of the story and all eyes were fixed on the three of them. Their faces were either sympathetic or furious. The windows of Stark Tower had actually darkened for several floors and calming music (for all but Tony) played lightly throughout the room.

"After letting my family know I was alive and safe – well, safer- I spent a month there with these two and the doctors, trying to reverse most of the affects, but one day there was an accident. I was getting x-rays and the usual check-ups when I was hit with a higher dose of medication and my body adapted by throwing me five minutes into the past to stop it happening. I didn't realise until these two were shocked when there were two of me in a room." She stopped for a moment and stood from her spot, walking around the huge living room, hands trailing over any surface she could reach, avoiding eye contact.

"After that I went home I spent a month with my family and then they were killed, all but five of us. My life, my family, the people I loved... dead. So I basically tried to go back and warn them but it didn't work I reached the 1940's instead and after living with these two I figured I could live here for a while. The kids had been sent to family that wasn't me. I was "to unstable" to care for them." Juliet looked to Tony now to let him take it in. Tony took this in stride and tosses a pillow at her.

"At this point it was about a year after you were frozen Capsicle. This young girl appeared at the club- Dad and Pegs bought it rebuilt it- and aunty Pegs took her in. The girl looked lost and she had needed someone to lean on, and slowly this girl had joined them, telling them everything and every Friday the club would have a dance and every Friday she and Dad would dance." Captain Steve Rogers aka captain America at this point finally stood, understanding to some degree what was going on.

It was now almost five o'clock and the streets of New York were filled with aggressive drivers pushing to get home or out to bars. Inside the Tower there was dead silence. The music had died and no one was willing to say a word yet. Juliet was watching the road and Steve Rogers had stood up and walked close to her. The two assassins were sitting pensively, watching the pair and Pepper had left to finish the last of her paperwork, promising she would return with shwarma, pop tarts and doughnuts. Bruce had excused himself and Tony had left to find more scotch.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: sorry for the slow update exams and almost hospitalization can do that anyway on with the story the chapters have been fixed for the most glaring mistakes i could see sorry this is just a filler i couldnt decide how i wanted this next peice to work together

* * *

More scotch found, poured and the bottle half emptied, Tony returned to an odd sight and was content to just stand and watch for a moment. Steve was on the floor nursing his right arm, looking terrified, Clint was nowhere in sight. The guess seemed to be he'd run off to retrieve Bruce, Natasha and Juliet were laying on the couch, one crying the other laughing.

"What the hell did I miss? Looks like Capsicle got a walloping, but from who I wonder?" the girls looked at him, their faces red as they pointed to the other while Steve just grunted and started to stand up before a pillow was tossed in his direction and he slipped landing on his backside.

"You stay there, skinny boy blue." Natasha laughed and Juliet wiped her eyes before crawling off the three seater genuine leather couch and to the floor over a plush carpet and several granite tiles next to Steve puppy dog eyes in full swing, her eyes red and puffy.

"Sorry Steve I didn't mean it. I just it slipped out when you were talking about Pegs and Howard and I'm sorry about your arm, but I really don't like being grabbed." Natasha walked over and put out a hand, pulling Steve up to his feet. Tony, drink still in hand, walked over and thrust it into Steve's hand, just nodding and then turned to head down to his lab, muttering about women and crazy stupid gentlemen.

"It's okay! Honest! Natasha just promise we will never speak of it again." He said wearily, with a blush rising in his cheeks. The three chuckled as Bruce and Clint rushed through the door first aid kit in hand, worried looks on their faces. Clint shared a look with Nat and a short chuckle as Bruce looked over Steve's arm.

"Nothing broken, just pretty bruised, no punching bag for a day cap. Juliet, how about you?" Steve nodded and relaxed into his chair, looking over at the girl, she shrugged, pulling a blanket tighter, eyes still red and puffy.

"Fine actually, Banner can I talk with you alone for a minute?" she said, standing up and walking toward the kitchen. Bruce followed kindly. She seemed scared to say what was on her mind and the blanket seemed to be clutched in her hands. Bruce put the kettle on and pulled out his box of tea holding it out to her, she smiled weakly and nodded her thanks.

"So what's up miss, you're looking a little green around the gills." He said trying to break the ice with her as the kettle slowly boiled and started to whistle, he'd tried to make a joke at his own expense, she knew. She seemed terrified and older than her years. Bruce could understand that he had felt the same in Calcutta when the men and women would thank him even after 'the other guy' appeared. The TV could be heard in the living room. Someone must have turned it for their sake.

"Ha ha, yeah nothing I can't handle. I wanted to ask you how you do it. Hide the anger and the pain. I shut down until late at night and then I find a rooftop and scream my lungs out and well, I'm getting pretty sick because of it." She ends with a cough that would rival a smoker, Banner grinned and passed a cup over to the girl, she sipped and seemed more relaxed.

Bruce watched her face and he could feel the other guy feeling almost sorry for the girl. which was strange since he usually never felt anything but anger and fear. Clint had filled him in on her background and her life before the kidnapping and what had happened after her family had been killed. The kid had been through her own personal hell and by the look of the protectiveness of Nat and Clint it seemed that her hell wasn't quite through.

"Anger, well I'm always angry, I try to help others, like my trips to Calcutta it helps my guilt I guess." He said looking anywhere but her face, a blanketed hand held onto his arm and a gentle face smiled up at him she could see right through his mask just like he could smell terror, nervousness and kindness on her.

"You are a great man and Hulk..." she said firmly but kindly "you saved my family that day so thank you for that, I'm in your debt, in debt to you both, thank you." She seems to tense up before pecking his cheek quickly and walking out to the living room.

* * *

AN: i know horrible filler and sweet Banner i swear I will try to make this more interesting id love some R&R just a few words in the box

CGBW


	3. Chapter 3

AN: my thanks to TheMostRandomOfRandomWriters for my first follow.

Beta'd by Lomesa.

* * *

The Avengers had been separated for several months before being recalled to New York for "training exercises" - everyone but Thor obviously- by Fury. This had been their first week off from drills and debrief of simple smaller operations. they were bored out of their minds with nothing to do, so the Avengers decided it was time for a Friday night movie marathons marathon, J.A.R.V.I.S had a list of all movies ever made and triggers for PTSD. Pepper had returned paperwork finished for the night Tony in tow carrying popcorn, pop-tarts, doughnuts and Shawarma for dinner.

"Alright! dinner's ready guys. Uh miss Greyson, I didn't know what you liked so I got some of everything." Pepper said kindly to the girl((,)) who really did look like she fitted into this dysfunctional, unruly, maddening and lovable family. The young woman smiled and nodded her thanks.

"I didn't actually mean to intrude. It looks like this is a team routine. I just wanted to actually see these two..." she waved a hand in the direction of the two assassins fighting for the lamb and beef shawrma on top of the bag. and invite you all to a club opening tomorrow night. The old Stork club has been reopened as a war vet club refurbished like it was back in the day, so there you go I'll head out it was great to meet you all. Tash, Killer keep in touch." She started towards the door and there was a rush of movement all around her and two hands closed around her shoulders she reacted rapidly.

Gripping both hands firmly, bending her knees and breathing out the bodies flew over her shoulders and as she pivoted a leg flicked out to the body that was behind her. There was a small cracking sound as her foot made contact with flesh and her eyes spread wide as she realized what she had just done.

The sounds and sights around Juliet was funny after what had just happened, well to some of the team. Steve was on the floor with a hand on his ribs, Clint and Natasha were on the floor breathing deeply trying not to laugh or groan too loudly.

"Shouldn't have done that... Killer, Tash, you know better... I'm so sorry. They came back for me again. They tried to take me." Juliet's voice cracked with self loathing and fear as the group stared at her, shocked. The first to react was Pepper: walking up to her and then crouched, pulling her into a warm, calming hug. Pepper had seen mental breaks before –she'd babysat tony Tony long enough , hadn't she? and this time all she could do was offer an almost sisterly shoulder to cry onto on. Juliet sat and shook for a few more moments before wiping her eyes and standing up with Pepper.

"I'm sorry Miss Greyson , I didn't mean you any distress." Steve said , his rib aching and a cough coming from his chest. Juliet smiled weakly and knelt, pressing a hand to his ribs softly and muttering in Latin before pulling Natasha and Clint to their feet. The two looked at her apologetically before handing her their food. She chuckled and bit into each of them before moaning into the food and looking hopefully at the bag.

"Not your fault. You were just trying to help out, alright. Is there any chance I can join you guys? I haven't eaten in a while and I'm going to need energy in order to keep running." Her voice was soft and Stark was quietly laughing into his shwarma. Her head snapped up and he just tossed her some food. Everyone stared at him and he just looked at her. Tony Stark had always heard stories of Juliet ducking in to eat and curl up under a table and then not being seen for weeks on end.

"Dad and Pegs said you had your own corner reserved for midnight drop-ins with a blanket and all." He said as his only explanation. Juliet snarled at the comment, not angry, just annoyed and bit into the food in her hands before falling into him and head-butting him the whole group was stunned at the fact. He just huffed and stood holding a hand out and waited for her to make the next move.

"It's Friday night, J.A.R.V.I.S play I'll never smile again would you." He said holding a hand out to Juliet who sighed and took his had pulling herself close to Tony and slowly spinning in circles. Juliet's eyes darted around the room nervously. The song played through slowly and the pair just danced around in a small circle before Tony dipped her and just poured another drink. The team just sat and ate their food, trying to pretend that it hadn't happened and that everyone wasn't a little confused.

Dinner consisted of the Avengers, Juliet and Pepper talking about things ranging from stories from their pasts, what missions they had been on over the last few days- her security clearance out ranked them all they found out pretty fast- and things that should only be talked about while drunk. After the general chatting the group broke off into factions Tony and Bruce started talking science, Clint, Natasha and Steve were conversing about tactics and Pepper and Juliet were talking about her international political, social and economical pull in the industrial world and the world generally from the outside world. It would have looked like a normal dinner, but there were unasked questions floating in the air inside Stark Tower.

"Juliet, why didn't you tell us they came after you again?" Natasha asked, finishing her conversation and tossing the rubbish into the compactor. The sound in the room died down and the movie was picked, shockingly it was Aladdin which seemed to have no effect on anyone, even with caves and swords.

* * *

A.N: well, that's one more chapter completed! Reviews are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: well avengers is now out on DVD got my copy and im watching it for the 4th time in a row R&R is appreciated tell me what you guys think!

* * *

Natasha and Clint knew she hated talking about her problems she tries to be a regular girl when the world wasn't ending in some way or other but they usually got a weekly update from her and the cleared psychologist but no one had mentioned an attack or her relapse of physical PTSD attacks a few nightmares but no assaults.

"You guys were saving New York putting up with Wonder boy over there..." Juliet waved a hand a tony who just grunted and muttered something about almost dying which caught him a pillow to the head and an apologetic smile "...and honestly I figure with my little black book there had to be someone else but my S.H.E.I.L.D babysitters, speaking of babysitters, why isn't Phil here?" The movie froze and a few deep breaths were taken before anything was said the movie room was dead silent and every face was crest-fallen.

"Kiddo..." Clint's voice was soft and weak that made Juliet wince and start to shake violently tears running down her face before she let out a piercing howling scream of sorrow, no one moved, no one spoke and the movie was forgotten as fond memories were thought over and anger boiled in each person.

"No, no, no! Clint Barton you're a liar, a liar and a cruel one at that he's not dead he was meant to watch super nanny with me and then ... did you at least get the bloody bastard?" her voice broke and the anger she felt was poured into every word Natasha nodded and raised her hand to Juliet's face brushing away tears.

"We got him kiddo and I know your pissed as hell but I think the dear Captain is a little shocked you may need to apologise and the swear tins on the bench bring it in would you?" she said hiding her emotions well it was what she had been trained to do only three people had ever seen the Black Widow cry since her days at the Red Room and two of them were sitting right next to her the other was the reason they were getting the swear tin out.

A few minutes of silence past and the tin was produced and everyone pitched in a dollar muttering a cuss as they did. Everyone seemed tired now and Juliet seemed to notice that it always happened when she was around each member of the team seemed to fall into their own silence and the movie was played by the time Aladdin and the princess were flying over Agrabar the group seemed to have forgotten the earlier incidents and were teaming up on Clint and Natasha to sing along Natasha just glared at the group and refused, Clint just laughed and looked at Juliet knowing she was dying to sing along.

"I'll sing if Juliet does." He said amicably she just glared and signed at him 'you first'. So they sang Clint jokingly but hinting at a hidden talent and Juliet softly and slightly off key at the end they bowed with mock awe and gratitude on their faces as they watched the others laughing their heads off. At the end of the movie it seemed that most of the team had actually fallen asleep, in their respective places, all but Steve and Juliet. Quietly they both automatically started pulling blankets around the group.

"I'm sorry Captain I didn't mean to offend the officers at the station used to call me out on it they were worse than me, mum always said you learn gutters from cops and armed men and after they died well, I lived with cops half the time and armed forces the other half." Juliet said quietly pulling an extra blanket around the assassin pair before facing the solider, in full at rest solider stance.

"Its fine ma'am I have heard Natasha say worse and it just stunned me still adapting I guess would you like a drink?" Steve asked eyes scanning her face and her body language she seemed less relaxed then when she had hit him earlier, but there was something else he couldn't quiet place she stood deadly still her eyes locked on his her breath totally regulated and her hands were barely clenched just enough to be respectful if she was on a military base.

"no thank you sir, I think I'll head out keep moving around I've messed your group up enough as it is I always seem to mess something up even before the "accident" I messed things up it was an honour to deck you for Peggy and a pleasure to meet you." Her voice was quiet and firm as she turned without hesitation heading towards the roof

Steve was stunned for a moment and then he started after her careful not to scare her by grabbing her arms.

"ma'am wait please Tony might be a pain in anyone's backside but I'm sure he wouldn't mind putting you up for one night I really would like to talk to you more about the commandos and... Peggy." his voice cracked and she stopped dead in her tracks she knew it was dangerous to stick around but one night in one if the most defended places in the world she would be safe surely.

"Alright captain but I'm still going to the roof or at least the helipad if JARVIS would please open the doors I just like to be high up. I guess it's cause I was always scared of heights when I was young it makes me feel stronger and I can see a whole lot more this way." Her voice was still soft and it lacked the vicious nature of when she had first met them she seemed to have almost reverted to a young child now

JARVIS opened the glass sliding doors to the helipad and a compartment opened up producing jackets and safety clips that attached to cables running around the entire platform. After attaching the harnesses and slipping on the jackets the pair sat legs dangling from the helipad forty stories up in the air. Steve watched as the girl settled into a precarious spot on the edge she seemed at peace with some hell that was chasing her and the young girl she should have been was now sitting looking out at the sunset.

"miss Greyson I have to say I don't know how you've so quickly managed to convince us all that you're not a threat and that we should trust you watching you with Natasha and Clint I would have sworn that they had become totally different people then the people I have known them to be even when they relax." Juliet smiled and kicked her legs in the air over the New York skyline. It seemed the world would just stilled for a moment. They both just watched the traffic and pedestrians looking like ants, the silence wasn't uncomfortable but it had a sense of calming preparation of a long night.

"I didn't mean to concern you or the others I guess I just am good at making people feel safe, and cared for, I've kept secrets for my whole life. I know things that would make Nick Fury squirm and fall over himself to keep it between me and my mind, I didn't mean any offence earlier I was taught to be civil keep my promises but I always hated bullies and liars I guess I felt protective of Peggy she acted like my mum and my sister in one while I was there the commandos and Howard were like my brothers and uncles overprotective and loving their were, are, good people and they miss you captain." her voice was younger every passing moment and now Steve watched her she seemed to be physically becoming younger. As the sun dipped below the hazy horizon a mist that was rarely seen passed over New York and a small sob escaped a now almost child-like version of Juliet.

"Miss Greyson? What happened, J.A.R.V.I.S please wake Ms Romanov." Steve's voice turned to a concerned captain's voice in seconds and the now five year old girl clung to him tears pouring down her face. Within in two minutes Natasha was standing no belt on the helipad rocking the young girl singing in Russian.

* * *

A.N: well that one more chapter down please review i will give cyber cookies


	5. Chapter 5

It was almost midnight and everyone but the little Juliet was wide awake artificial light streaming from every available light in the R&D lab several floors below the common room of the avengers.

"What the hell happened Steve? I haven't seen her at five years old since she first had to learn to train her abilities and she doesn't cry not since her final year of high school not even during the "accident" unless she got sick and her eyes were weeping." Clint said anger lacing his voice they had stopped yelling when it made Juliet cry worse, Steve shook his head in confusion running over their conversation for the hundredth time finding nothing that may have triggered her tears or the rapid reverse in aging.

"Clint I have no idea we were just talking out on the helipad talking about Peggy and the commandos and the fact she has always kept secrets and that she to barge into our team and I quote "mess things up just like last time" whatever that means and then she just started to sound younger and look younger and before I realised what was happening I had her at five years old crying and clinging to me." Steve's voice was laced with worn patience.

Bruce had, after bribery and promises of chocolate, examined Juliet she seemed physically healthy as far as he could see and from her medical history, which tony had hacked from S.H.E.I.L.D database, and Natasha had gone to speak with Fury about the situation she didn't seem to be able to communicate in anything but Russian or sign language so Clint was put on babysitting duty when she woke.

"I know I know I'm sorry Steve but she's so important to Natasha and me she's our last link to Phil I would kill for that five year old all she has to do is ask she saved us both after we saved her she taught Nat how to separate her memories and she taught me how block out the rest of the world." Clint was gazing at the cot he and Natasha had turned into a little nest for the five year old. They could see his honesty in those words and pitied anyone who messed with the child, they also gained a new level of professional and emotional respect for the woman she had been.

"she will be alright Clint when she wakes up she might be able to tell us what happened I didn't see any record of her losing her hearing but she seems to be very fluent in sign, can you elaborate?"Bruce asked kindly but tiredly he needed to sleep soon but the look on Clint's face said that Clint wouldn't be sleeping until Juliet was back to her right age.

" your right she never lost her hearing but just before her life went to hell she was accepted into a college that dealt with child care she was going to do special needs child service with her specialty in deaf and mute kids." the look I Clint eyes said he was really proud of her her, and her beliefs. Bruce smiled knowingly at him before tugging his glasses off and polishing them tiredly.

"Well when she wakes get J.A.R.V.I.S to wake me unless we want her to meet the 'other guy' I need to get some sleep I'm caffeine deprived good morning everyone I will see you when she wakes at a reasonable hour." Bruce waves a short goodbye followed shortly by Tony muttering that Pepper and he need sleep, although Pepper seems to be looking through children's magazines searching for anything they may need.

Natasha had called from the helicarrier she had been in conference with Fury and Hill all night and would be back in the morning they had no leads yet but their job was to care for her untill they could find out more, Juliet seemed to have even the director wrapped around her five year old finger according to Natasha, they were making her case tip priority

J.A.R.V.I.S had been set to alert any of the avengers if there was trouble so they had left her in peace to continue their own internal blame games. Clint and Steve had moved into the small lab level kitchen to fill their coffee cups and talk about her past without waking her.

"Juliet always hid her emotions she hated to make anyone else worry about her. Natasha and she got on they could read the hidden feeling and it used to piss me off regularly untill i figured it out and that made life so much simpler, the four of us were fury's demise when he pissed any of us off so much blackmail." Clint said his voice full of warmth.

"sorry to interupt gentleman but it appears that miss Greyson is awake and is asking for yourselves." J.A.R.I.V.S reported both men ignored their coffee and bolted towards the cot, watching as the five year old as she tried to climb down using dummy and butterfingers arms as stairs.

"hey kiddo got those computers wrapped around your fingers already i see, thank you J.A.R.V.I.S, grub kiddo?" Clint asked scooping her up as she babbled in russian, the archer grinned and looked across to steve.

"she likes you cap she wants some food mind holding her?" Clint holds out the young girl and Steve holds her awkwardly Juliet giggles and tugs at his neck she makes a few simple signs he could figure out and he nodded putting her down right in front of him and he knelt.

"Course i can keep a secret kiddo what's up? Are you alright darling?" he sounds kind but slightly condescending. The girl looked him dead in the eye a look that could freeze the sun.

"i can spweak en'wish but i'd w'rather not." she says her voice young her words embarrassed. He chuckles and picks her up again she squeals and bangs his chest as hard as a five year old can.

"i'll keep it to myself scouts honour." He raises three fingers and she giggles, still in his arms and he tosses her in the air like a big brother would. squeals and happy screams brought Clint with a pile of sandwich with a smile stretching across his face.

"as a kid you have wrapped him even tighter kiddo you are so manipulative and i love you all the more for it kiddo." Juliet squealed and struggled in Steve's arms he put her down with a secretive smile. the assassin saw the look but left it in limbo as the five year old grabbed at the pile of sandwiches her face lighting up as she bit into an old favourite she didnt expect, cheese and Vegemite.

"Weal veg'mite! i wuv it thank wou so much." she says without realising her mistake. Clint's head snapped up and Steve laughed watching her face turn scarlet. even at five years old Juliet Greysons face looked ready to kill if her secret got out, and both men knew it she simply looked at them and kept eating in silence.

"not even tash i promise, to adorable, i take it back i take it back..." Clint yelps as he realised that five year olds who know your weakness should not be refered to as adorable, his knees and hearing aid were in danger of attack.

"c'int i ever here that aga'n from you i wont h'ld back." she said her voice cold angry and about ready to throw the worlds biggest temper tantrum. Two am came and went without incident, five plates of sandwiches, two three liter cartons of milk and a Disney movie marathon later, Steve Clint and Juliet were fast asleep on the couch looking like two brother hiding there sister from the boogie man that slept under her bed.

"morning sleeping beauties." drawled a sleepy stark. The trio of sleeping figures snapped into sitting positions rubbing their eyes and drool from their lips. smirking Tony Stark waved a point and shoot camera in their faces and smirked as Pepper passed him his coffee, smiling like there was noting wrong with her crazy boyfriend.

"stark dont make me sick Natasha on you later." Clint said picking up plates and mugs from their early morning feast, Clint realised that Steve had offered -in his always 40's style to take them out but shook his head pointing at Juliet.

"do me a favour find an empty bed that isnt the cot in the lab and put her down for a nap otherwise she will be the toddler from hell tonight." Clint said his voice tinny in his own head his hearing aids still in the kitchen where he had left it that morning. He watched juliet as she rub bed sleep from her eyes and got re-aquainted with being five years old. Juliet seemed to resent being called the toddler from hell as she managed to throw a stressball- stark smirked and looked innocent hitting Clint dead center in his ear where the aid should have been.

"uh,uh,uh, not today kiddo you and i can plan his demise another day promise but today you need sleep so we can figure out what the hell is happening." Steve said holding out his hand for her, she looked him up and down blinking and running her hands through her couch bed hair long tangled dark brown hair. After hugging tony's knees- suprising everyone he hugged back- and pepper giving her toast to eat up first she half walked half waddled with steve towards the elevator.

"who'd a thought capsical is good with kids. so we got anything more, then we did last night Legolas?" Stark asked one hand holding his coffee mug, the other fiddling with designs on his starkpad. Clint shook his head and passed over the list of people that had the ability and motivation to hack the nanities that ran through Juliet's body, it was a short list.

Clint could see Tony's mind ticking over millions of equations a second that was his job putting two and two together with all the variables constants theories and fact and coming up with four.

"well that s a short list and i have to say what the hell is she into that those people would be after her?" Pepper and Tony watched Clint think through his answer obviously he and Juliet were close almost as close as he and Natasha. Pepper pulled up a chair and tried to ignore the hanging question untill Clint was ready to answer she was ment to be running a company, care for the Tony Stark and now the Avengers and a five year old oh she seriously needed a raise and a shopping day with the girls.

"she is scary when she wants to be she takes down corput cops and the people they work for mostly when she isnt running her other companies, Pepper would understand that better then anyone i suppose." Pepper nodded running one company was bad enough but doing all that and running several companies- which she may or may not have researched before going to bed- would be hell, and could make a lot of enemies.

"Of course how does she even manage that and sleep regularly or at all poor girl." Peper answered her motherly instincts kicking in to overdrive and beyond. The tower kitchen was silent for several minutes as they all took stock of the adult the young child had grown up to be all but the sounds of clicking and scratches of starkpads were mute and remained that way untill Bruce walked into the kitchen running a hand through his hair and wiping his glasses before placing them on his eyes pouring a fresh mug of indian tea.

"sleep well? How is she doing, i saw steve putting her down for a nap he's really great with kids." Bruce muttered into the silence before pulling up a chair next to Clint munching into some cold toast. The group nodded the affirmative to his question and statement returning to there silence before Clint looked at pepper and at the camera then at Bruce and Tony.

"camera gimme now." He said palm out fingers flexing as though he was testing a bowstring, Pepper handed it over and conspiratorially stage whispered to the space around the kitchen.

"already uploaded to J.A.R.V.I.S and sent to nick, maria and the other senior agents including Natasha sorry Clint." Pepper had learned to handle the time bomb of a team that had piled into her life. Clint's face paled and then blackened looking at Tony like he had at loki when he wanted to put an arrow through his eye socket.

Bruce snatched the camera from Clint's hand pulling up the photo and a soft smile crossed his face before he handed it back he understood the blackmail implications of the photo but he though that honestly the girl looked safe and comfortable for once in probably a long time just like he had been lost and then the Avengers, the time bomb team- their nickname in headquarters-had come together and he had been made to feel safe again in Stark tower R&D.

"now now Clint don't shoot him he'll make you a new bow and any arrow head you want." Pepper placated and gave a look that it seemed all females in the Avengers initiative team held and perfected –a no arguments or else look- and the men cowered like two year olds.

"sure pep I promise I wont could you loan me his card so I can go clothes shopping for her she will be awake soon and I know her sizes..." Pepper seemed to deflate slightly but not enough to catch most people's eyes but Clint saw it."...or you could come with me im sure she'd be glad of some female imput into her clothing for once, meet you in twenty minutes." Her head snapped up happily and she nodded standing up heading towards the elevator headed for the room she shared with Tony to get dressed and meet Clint in the lobby in no less then fifteen minutes.

While the team had been mulling over thoughts of family and such Steve had managed to talk her into a king size bed with as many pillow as he could find but at a cost, he had to tell her a story and stay with her until she woke up again.

"alright what story do you want to hear Juliet? Are you comfy? Do you need anything?" he asked burying her in pillows but not deep enough that he couldn't pull her out at a moments notice. The room was huge like the rest of the tower, flat screen TV's in every room, smatterings of Starkpads, a proper telephone, full en-suite and a walk in closet as well as a miniature kitchen.

"I wanna hear 'bout Steve "the punk who wouldn't run" Rodgers and glass of water pwease."

Her voice was muffled by the pillows but they both knew he had heard her. Steve ran a calloused hand over the back of his neck sighing no one ever wanted to hear about steve Rodgers so he would tell her about his past anything to get her to sleep he had heard her nightmares start to surface that morning, they seemed so real just like his own.

"course kid here drink up. Alright first up, I had a rough childhood my pops died when I was little and mum died a few years later I grew up with a bunch of little boys in the orphanage i was always picked on because i was sick and so weak .Bucky... Bucky stuck up for me until he enlisted... even then." Steve bit his lip and rubbed his neck. Juliet looked up at him drinking her water carefully then crawled over to him laying in his lap wrapping her arm slightly around his stomach.

"thank you Steve I know you miss him. I know you must hate it here." Her voice growing older enough so that the lisp leaves her. He finally had someone who understood yet was part of this time.

"Time has a way of messing with all of us doesn't it ma'am" a small chuckle, tighter hug and stupid circle on his side let him know he was right. They fall asleep talking about the past and their lives how things had changed and their stories together, no nightmares surfaced for either of them at all. It was perfect until the world needed saving again.

"Cap come on we gotta go!" Clint yells over the Kilaxion like alarm, as he scoops up the last of his suit and tosses Steve's to him. Steve was out of the bed in seconds stripping down and suiting up ,almost forgetting the five year old asleep under the pile of pillows until she started to wiggle hearing Clint's voice.

"uh Clint what about miss Greyson?" Steve was turning into Captain America but he was still worried about her, Clint glanced over at her and shrugged he knew their was three options, and none that Steve would like.

"Three options Cap, she stays here, she comes with us, or she goes to fury." the options were considered for a few moments, before she was scooped up and hidden behind Cap's shield. Juliet yelped then held onto his straps for his shield.

"she comes with us she stays on the plane, if any thing happens to her its on your head." Clint grinned as if he'd just won first prize at the carnival when he was younger .Natasha had arrived while they had been sleeping, Clint and she had talked about who was after Juliet and had come up with an even shorter list then before, accounting for prison sentences assassinations and the like, the list was down to three people.


	6. Chapter 6

the quinjet was deadly silent everyone but Bruce and Tony was there, hiding Juliet in the hold under the medical crates and reading over the notes they had been given on this hell that had been created by a copycat villan who messed up yet again.

"stupid copycat villan can't even get the robots right!" Clint mutters Natasha rolls her eyes laughing on the inside as he yelled at the airspace, and the robot starting to spark and destroy the surrounding area.

"land now cupid you've got a clearing here so park before I finish them off alone, she'll be safe and sound." Tony's last comment was a two-way meaning picking on his love of the quinjet and letting them know that Juliet would be safe. Clint landed the jet knock bots down left and right of the jet.

"come on capsical spidey cupid move more headed this way!" An hour some minor damage to the city and a road of destroyed robots found the four heroes practically collapsing into the seats of the quinjet.

Juliet had been hidden behind a panel of medical supplies where she could move around freely she heard the chorus of groans and clambered out of the hiding place stumbling towards Steve and Tony-who at this point had half of a destroyed suit on - carrying her own makeshift medical first aid kits her eyes were black dishes of worry and concern she barely glanced at Clint and Natasha - she knew they would have each others backs.

"thanks for these kiddo but see we're fine nothing a nap wont fix but if your really lucky Tony will let you into his lab to play with dumme and butterfingers when we get back ." Steve said almost adoringly and kindly like a man walking into a hospital and giving hope to sick children.

"of course you can as soon as we have seen pepper, omph.." tony tugged the last of the destroyed suit off and scooped her into his lap "..we can build anything you want anything at all and you can play with dumme i bet even JARVIS could be persuaded into playing a game of guess who without cheating." Tony could see Juliet's eye lighting up as he passed over his personal stark pad with a blank holographic mechanical pages for her creations.

Young Juliet sat happily designing a robot dog but as she finished she scowled and saved it refreshing the canvas starting on what seemed to be medical technology, Tony glanced around but seeing as Natasha was giving SHEILD a debreif, Clint was flying ignoring the world around him and Steve was finishing patching himself up shifting in his seat tiredly Tony just watched the five year old taking note of the style of her work.

"alright landing in five minutes Pepper says she has paper work for you tony and Bruce wants anyone injured to see him before and i quote "sulking in their own corners"." Clint yelled out over the intercom the flight had been simple and they all were ready to eat put up their weapons and probably sleep if they could.

Juliet had sent all her plans straight to JARVIS with Tony's help but Steve saw his face as they climbed out and he kisses pepper signing the paperwork she held out to him, he saw a determination and soft caring side he never thought possible, keeping his mouth shut about the change to Tony's behaviour he wished pepper well told her they were fine and headed to see Bruce for stitches the dissolving ones specially designed for him- and he would drop the least damaged bot to the lab Bruce and tony shared for occasions such as these.

Tony had set up a russian to english translation system so Juliet could talk with him as they worked she seemed to love working with the robots and she could get into the oddest positions while she was fiddling and as Tony observed her he made JARVIS run scans on her growth patterns the data seemed to tell the genius ex-playboy philanthropist that she would grow faster then average but it would be a few years before she was an adult again so they would have to run down the three people on their new list and hope that they were idiots.

Steve trudged up the stairs to Tony's lab but stopped as he saw the pair playing with a small robotic dog. Juliet really seemed to act the part when she didn't need to get a message across, her smile was almost as bright as the arc reactor that powered the tower- however ugly and grey it was in Steve's opinion- so he left them to playing with the dog and he dragged the latest robot into their stockpile of broken robots for investigation.

he knew he shouldn't be angry at tony for spoiling the five year old even though she was in all honesty their youngest and oldest beside himself of course addition rolled into one, yet he felt a pang of malice he had wanted to talk to her about the comandos and the past a time he could relate to and someone had removed that chance untill they could find the responsible party yet tony had taken in his stride ignoring his issues and phobias and cared for the child he wondered if Juliet had an ability that none of them knew about.

Captain America was always portrayed as a man with no weakness a man who could always be counted on and yet no one knew Steve Rogers the man behind the suit, he wondered if she was the same if this would show behind her mask behind what she would normally hide from almost all people. Steve wandered back down to Bruce's lab, he wanted to talk with Bruce.

The lab was cold but not so bad that steve could not stand it as he stepped inside and called out quietly his voice still loud in the silence his body tensed - too many accidents in the lab to not be ready to flee- and his actions deliberate. The floor was littered with papers and chalk and what looked like old take-out cartons.

"Doctor banner, Bruce are you here still? I need your help." a clattering and a cuss lead Steve through the mess and piles to find Banner on the floor ruffling his hair and rubbing his glasses - a trait it seemed he had when he was nervous or shocked- an all to familiar scene that gave Steve a reason to smile for a moment

"sure Captain how can i help you those stitches giving you trouble?" he said concerned and calm as always, he cleared room on the medical table they held in every lab and shrugged off his jacket. the room was so filled with clutter it was incredible that anyone could get around but Steve sat down shaking his head, hand running over the stitches lightly.

"no doctor my stitches are fine thank you by the way, its about Miss Greyson. I wondered if you had looked at her genetics and such not that i understand any of it that was Howard's job i just want to know what chances we have of reverting her to her "original self"." his voice was calm and he had his captains mask on again but honestly Steve was just tired and he wanted to scarf half the fridge and get some sleep. Bruce could smell the exhaustion on Steve and figured he would give him the short notes version before ordering him to get some food and rest.

"honestly shes the most confusing genetic makeup i've seen and that includes me im not sure she might snap back quicker if give reason to or she may have to relive her youth all over but just a little bit faster honestly Captain i have no idea but as soon as i do i will let you know now go eat and get some sleep you look like hell." they both smiled at this and as Steve stood he held out his hand.

"please doctor banner call me steve." Bruce nodded and smiled.

"only if you call me Bruce Steve." they came to an understanding and shook hands leaving each other to their own devices.


End file.
